


nathan in the dark room

by fox_tails



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Gunplay, Light Bondage, M/M, all the kinks are pretty brief honestly, jefferscott, with duct tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: This is just self-indulgent jefferson/nathan smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything to ao3 in a while, I'm a little nervous. please feel free to suggest things, and point out any errors, and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> also don't be an asshole about the pairing, I'm an adult that knows the difference between what's okay in fiction and what's okay in real life. I know this relationship is awful, I know the ship is not cool, I don't need you telling me that, thanks.
> 
> tell me if there are any tags I should add

Nathan’s kneeling on the floor, naked, wrists bound together with duct tape behind his back. He’s sneering, chin tipped up smugly. He knows he should be pretty and compliant, like he normally is when they do this, but he’s had a bad day, he’s pissed, and Jefferson’s going to have to earn his submission today.

Somewhere not far down, he thinks he should be scared, terrified to be defiant towards Jefferson. He’s seen Jefferson get angry, mean. Snap at the drop of a hat, raise his voice, threaten.

But Nathan is not scared. Not now, anyways. Not when he knows that all Jefferson wants right now is to fuck him raw. 

Afterwards, though… maybe he should be worried about afterwards.

Jefferson’s got his camera, and snaps a picture of that oh-so-pretty overly smug look on Nathan’s face. It looks good on him, he’s always been pretty when he’s angry and confident, but Jefferson is looking forward to wiping that expression off his face, replacing it with a slack-jawed, glassy-eyed look of pure pleasure.

“You just gonna take pictures all day, or are you gonna fuck me?”

Jefferson frowned and grabbed his jaw, making him meet his eyes, squeezing Nathan’s cheeks with his fingers, almost hard enough to bruise. “I’ll fuck you when I want to. Until then, you keep your pretty mouth shut. Understand?”

Nathan bared his teeth, and jutted his chin out farther. He wasn’t very convincing, with his split lip and black eye from a stupid fight earlier in the day.

Jefferson gave him credit for trying, but he was ready for Nathan to stop the charade, was ready to tame him once again.

Jefferson released Nathan’s jaw, and went to set his camera down on his desk. “I know how to shut you up, boy.”

“Yeah? How’s that? Gonna shove your dick down my throat?”

Jefferson had his back to Nathan. Nathan couldn’t see what he was doing, tried to crane his neck to see around him, but knew better than to move. “You’re always so vulgar, Nathan.”

“So fuckin’ what?”

When Jefferson turned back around, he had a gun pointed right at Nathan.

Nathan’s eyes went wide. His heart rate sped up, pounding in his chest, and he tried to get to his feet. “Whoa! Whoa, god, dude, chill the fuck out! I didn’t-- I’ll shut up, I swear, jesus!” For all his acting tough, Nathan was easily frightened, already trembling visibly.

“Back down, on your knees.” Jefferson gestured to the ground with the pistol. Nathan quickly sank back down to his knees, swallowing thickly, feeling his head pound along with his heart. When Jefferson next spoke, his voice was soft, soothing. “Now relax. It’s not loaded anymore. And the safety’s on.”

Nathan exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, shoulders sagging. Thank god. He’d immediately regretting testing if Jefferson would put up with cockiness, immediately knew he was going to die for trying to put on a show.

It had been an effective tactic, though. Nathan didn’t have it in him to get angry again. He’d be compliant now, Jefferson’s little pet, even if the fear had almost killed his boner. Almost.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Nathan. Just needed you to be good for me. You’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

_No._

But that response was stuck in Nathan’s throat. He swallowed it down. “Yes.”

Jefferson frowned at him, looking expectant. “What was that?”

Nathan sighed, swallowed again. “Yes… _daddy_.” He usually hated that word. It felt dirty, sick, he hated that Jefferson liked him to use it during foreplay. If you could call what they were doing ‘foreplay’.

That didn’t stop Nathan from willingly screaming _daddy_ when Jefferson was fucking into him, though. Something about the word felt appropriate to yell while Nathan was leaving welts on Jefferson’s back with his nails.

“Good. Such a good boy for me, Nathan.” Jefferson went back over to Nathan, held the gun out towards him, pressing it against his lips. “Suck on it for me.”

Nathan wanted to say _are you fucking kidding me_ , but he had no idea if Jefferson was telling the truth about the gun not being loaded. So Nathan obeyed, parting his lips and taking the gun into his mouth. He closed his lips around it, sucking on it, looking up at Jefferson through his eyelashes, trying not to gag.

“Hold it there. I need a picture. Christ, you’re so pretty.”

Nathan held the gun in place with his mouth while Jefferson went to get his camera, then snapped a picture. “Good. Good, Nathan. Lemme get one with your eyes closed.”

Nathan closed his eyes, raised his eyebrows, hollowed out his cheeks sucking on the gun, trying desperately to please Jefferson.

Jefferson took the picture, and when Nathan opened his eyes, Jefferson was smiling. “Good,” he praised again, wrapping his fingers around the gun and sliding it out of Nathan’s mouth. “I got some good pictures from you today. I think you deserve a reward, what do you think?”

Nathan sighed like he was fucking relieved. Finally, _finally_. “Please.”

“Go on then, go bend over the couch.”

Nathan got up, struggling with his balance while his hands were behind his back, then went over to the couch, bending over and following Jefferson’s movement with his eyes. Jefferson got a little bottle of lube from a drawer in his desk, then went back over to Nathan, running a hand down Nathan’s bare back.

Nathan sighed, relieved at the touch. Nothing felt better than Jefferson touching him. He always felt so safe, loved. Even if that was bullshit and he knew it.

“You need fingers today, Nate?”

Nathan hummed a negative. They’d just fucked the day before, rough and fast, and Nathan figured he could take a dick without fingers today.

Jefferson opened the little bottle, slicking up his cock, then pushing the head of his dick right up against Nathan’s hole as he closed the bottle and dropped it beside Nathan on the couch. “Come on. Tell me you want it.”

Nathan let out a sound similar to a whimper. “Want it. Want your dick in me, daddy. Want you to fuck me. Please?”

“Yeah? You want it that bad?”

“Yeah,” Nathan breathed. “Wanna feel you inside me, wanna be fucked hard.” Nathan hated the pathetic words coming out of his mouth. Fucking begging. It was so humiliating, and yet, he did it. Every fucking time, he begged for Jefferson.

Jefferson finally gave him what he wanted, pushing his cock in slowly, making sure it wouldn’t hurt. Kind of ironic, considering Jefferson had threatened Nathan with a gun just a few minutes prior. 

Nathan groaned, eyes fluttering shut, eyebrows pulling together as Jefferson pushed all the way in.

Nathan felt so fucking good around Jefferson’s cock, and he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips.

Nathan squirmed, trying to push Jefferson’s cock against his prostate. Jefferson took this impatience as disobedience, and slapped his ass, making Nathan’s body jerk. But Nathan got off on it, loved being hurt during sex. That’s one of the things Jefferson liked about him so much.

Jefferson put his hands on Nathan’s hips, gripping hard enough to bruise, and started thrusting into Nathan. He was careful of leaving marks where they’d be visible when Nathan was dressed, but he loved marking him up everywhere else. Loved leaving hickies along Nathan’s collarbone and on his nipple, down his back, on the inside of his thighs.

Nathan was making these breathy little noises on every other thrust, and Jefferson knew he was trying not to beg for him to fuck harder. And, what the hell, Jefferson would give it to him without asking him to beg. This time.

But first, he pulled out, making Nathan huff and look over his shoulder, confused. 

“Hush, just turn over.”

Nathan obeyed, turning over on the couch as fast as he could without the use of his hands, and pulled his knees up to his chest once he was on his back. Jefferson spread more lube on his cock, then wasted no time in pushing back in. Nathan’s expression was fucking beautiful when Jefferson started thrusting again, eyes half shut, mouth hanging open, cheeks pink. 

Nathan wrapped his legs around Jefferson’s hips, and leaned his head back, exposing his neck in a silent plea. 

Jefferson understood, and wrapped his fingers around Nathan’s neck. Jefferson would love to choke the pretty little slut, choke him ‘til there were bruises blooming across that pale neck of his. But that was for holiday breaks; Jefferson couldn’t have people wondering where Nathan had gotten bruises around his neck. So instead, he squeezed gently, making Nathan’s eyes flutter all the way closed while he started fucking him harder, faster, drawing gorgeous little sounds out of Nathan on every thrust.

Nathan opened his eyes halfway and bit his lip, looking so goddamn debauched and hotter than any women Jefferson had ever taken to bed. And, christ, Jefferson was weak for this little punk, because that expression right there made his thrusting go erratic, made him lean over and kiss Nathan while he came inside of him.

Nathan whined into Jefferson’s mouth, wordlessly begging Jefferson to jerk him off.

Jefferson took a moment to just kiss him, hard and rough, then finally pulled out of Nathan and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking fast. 

Nathan gasped, bucked his hips up into Jefferson’s hand. His chest was heaving, breaths coming faster, and after a few more strokes, he shouted as his cum hit his belly.

Nathan’s breaths were still heavy when he dropped his legs from around Jefferson. Jefferson leaned in to kiss him again, then kissed down his neck and chest to leave hickies along Nathan’s collarbone, just because he could and he loved to.

Nathan basked in the attention until he caught his breath. Then, he huffed and nudged Jefferson with his knee. “Hey, my fuckin’… arms are asleep, can you cut the tape off?”

Jefferson kissed his chin, then his lips, then pulled away to find the scissors.


End file.
